I will protect you forever
by BestWishes
Summary: Summary: One million years ago there was a key to Ruled the World of human kinds. Allen Walker was the chosen child that he never knew and his living normally on his Uncle mansion. Bad Summaries Sorry T T. don't know if they have Romance and pairings


**Me: Just review please~ *Puppy eyes***

**Warning: Bad Grammar, Wrong spelling and like. , or; things (Don't know what they called heheheheh! ^_^U)**

**A/N: Nag if you want about telling me go to the Beta Reader but sorry can't do it because I don't know how to.**

**Summary: One million years ago there was a key to Ruled the World of human kinds. Allen Walker was the chosen child that he never knew and his living normally on his Uncle mansion. (Bad Summaries Sorry T^T. don't know if they have Romance and pairings or something. I'll change my mind on my own)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story is mine.**

One night, there was a man running carrying a crying baby going to the old mansion's gate and enter with a secret code then he enters, He ran to the front door and doorbell it. The man was panting and the baby was continued to cry, And then the door open.

"Oh! Nicholas what are you doing at this time of night? Its 10 PM" said another man.

"Mana, Can I have a favored." said Nicholas panting, staring at Mana with his serious looks and then the child was continued to cry. Mana was stopped asking and then he wonders why he was carrying a child.

"Sure, Nicholas but first come inside my house." said Mana worrying his little brother.

"I have no time for that Mana. If my Uncle Earl finds out that I have bare a chosen child, He will took it and start the destruction or Rule the world if he wants too!" said Nicholas with his Serious tone. Mana shocked and never knew he have a child.

"You mean the legend in one million years ago?" said Mana. Nicholas nodded.

"Please I favored you to take good care of my child and hide his appearance when he goes outside, when the time comes. Tell him the truth" said Nicholas and handed the child to Mana, when Nicholas turn and walk a little further.

"Wait! Brother" said Mana shouting. Nicholas turns to his brother, and then he walked near him.

"Where are you going? What about your wife? And where she is?" said Mana asking many question to his brother. Then Nicholas turned paled.

"My wife died in the hospital when she was birthing. My wife was very sick because she has a weak body, I tried to stop her but she cared the child more and took her last breath. When the child was finally out, my wife died. when the doctor said to me this. I felt lonely that my beloved wife has died to this world so I promise I will take good care of my first child and protect him. When I saw him he has white hair, strange scar on his left eye and a strange left arm. He is the chosen one that the Earl wants finding that child in 10 years." said Nicholas, Mana was listening to his brother and stay silent.

"Brother please understand this, I have so much plan to do that I'll protect that child and never gave this to Earl to start the destruction or ruled the world. Please I beg of you to take good care of my child and care for him like other normal children and be a real father from him, Please and loved him more." said Nicholas, Mana looked at his grey eyes and saw begging with him and he sigh.

"Ok, I'll become his real father and take good care of him. I will make him very happy" said Mana smiling at him.

"Thank you brother, I'll break the contract that I have with you so that the Earl will never knew to where you are and please be careful" said Nicholas.

"Yes you too." said Mana carrying the sleeping child with his two hands.

"Mana, The child named was Allen Walker and farewell" said Nicholas walking.

"Nicholas! Remember "Always Walk Forward…..Never Stop Until You Died!"" said Mana shouting, Nicholas turned and smiled at him and waved goodbye at him, Mana waved and smiled back, And then when his brother was out of sight he closed the door and renew his password and then close the gate and came inside his house and locked his door, When Mana closed the light and walk upstairs and go inside his room and looked at Allen.

"I wonder what your destiny is my child but I wish your real father was alright planning to himself" said Mana looking at Allen.

'I have a bad feeling about this with no reason' said Mana in his thought, And then he sigh.

"Let's go back to sleep Allen" said Mana smiling at him and go to his bed. Mana put Allen beside him and sleeps together.

**Two weeks later Mana's little brother died on his car with a shot on his head...**

**Me: I think I created a worst story ever but still I'll continue it.**


End file.
